Cracked Webbing
by Dark Closure
Summary: After an accident the latent ability of the catcurse awakens. As a result Kyo must deal with ghosts from the past, literally. Will Hatsuharu be able to save Kyo from it all or will something darker happen? Hatsuharu X Kyo fic.
1. Chapter 1

Cracked Webbing

Disclaimer This is a Fruits Basket fanfic, I own the FIC not the actual SERIES. If I did it would have been much darker with HaruxKyo sex in it.

Mild Warning I might have lime or lemon chapters in this, it has yet to be decided. If I do the rating might be changed or I'll just put up a warning for that particular chapter. I'll also be as kind as to make it so that if you don't read that particular chapter you wouldn't be missing much plot.  
Chapter 1

Hatsuharu would have been angry, that is if he was Black, at the moment he was a little put out because he's been traveling for nearly a week only to end up back at his own house three times. At least when he finds that damn cat and beat in his face the boy couldn't complain about how unclean he was. He smelled like freaking daisies, literally, it irritated him that Momiji thought it would be cute to switch out his normal body wash with some girlly floral thing. The kid didn't think it was so cute when Black nearly broke down his door butt naked covered with suds, the rabbit was lucky that Haroti saw him coming and managed to get White to take control again.

Normally something like that wouldn't have bothered him. Momiji and his naturally hyper cuteness was something that just came along with being the rabbit-cursed. It was just that recently he had witnessed Kyo slipping back into that heated pattern of hatred and depression. The cat was regressing back, turning back time, as if Tohru had never been there, had never patched up the bleeding heart the boy possessed. The redhead's comments seemed to have progressed into more of verbal abuse and at any given moment he would pick a fight with just about anyone he could get his hands on. Though, Kyo still had his morals of not fighting those weaker than him and going up against females he still was becoming nothing but an irritancy. Even Uotani had gotten her head nearly bit off when she tried to say something in the middle of lunch, it had been so bad that the yankee was rattled. Tohru had made the wise decision that he needed some time alone but she also made it clear to the cat that no matter what she was there for him. It calmed the waters between the two of them but it was like the anger that was reserved to be towards her was dispersed towards everyone else.

The odd behavior, it was eating at everyone. The ox had the pleasure of being over for dinner when Kyo was asked if he was going to join them. The redhead only hissed at the tender hearted girl and hid himself upon the roof. She ended up asking if anyone knew what was wrong Shigure only offered an odd smile with, "Some times it's best to wait until they talk to you."

There was a small rumble from the sky that paused him in his thoughts. Looking up he felt his nose twist in an expression of distaste. He hadn't realized a storm was coming, that would mean that Kyo would be to sluggish to fight at the moment. That was okay, he'd just hang around until the storm let up then they could finish their business and get on with their lives. To be honest he was hoping that having a good sparring match so the cat would work things out of his system and the normal Kyo would be back and then he could challenge him for real and win Yuki over.

"You stupid cow what are you doing!"

The familiar hiss of the cat caught his attention. Taking a step behind he turned to look towards his side, he instinctively brought up an arm to block whatever the cat would throw at him. But the boy rushing at him opened his fist into an out stretched hand, his face devoid of malice and hate. And at that very moment, everything slowed. His gaze was locked onto those molten red orbs that were wide with... something he would never had placed the cursed redhead to have. He felt the pressure of Kyo's hand shoving against his chest, the power behind it sent him back a few feet and to the ground. There was a sound of a horn, then the thick sound of bones cracking, soft tissue ripping, and the harsh sound of metal and glass twisting and breaking. All of it was mixed together, and finished by the screeching of tire treds.

And that was how Hatsuharu found himself inside the hospital again, sitting next to the bedside of another family member. Instead of Rin, who was beaten by her own parents, lying in the bed it was Kyo. Injured because he just had to seek out a fight. It was his fault that the cat had two ruptured organs, seven broken bones, a fractured skull, and flat lined twice on the operating table. He could still hear Tohru crying outside the room. She, like him, blamed herself, but not like him it wasn't. She had been slow in cleaning the classroom with Yuki since it was their groups turn to do so. Kyo had been just sitting there, waiting for them to hurry up so they could go home, eventually he ended up just deciding to go home ahead of them. Yuki held his tongue when he was told how Kyo got hit by the speeding vehicle. His look was rather dead to the world and he even rested his head against Shigure's shoulder as they waited out of the operating room as Hatori and a few trusted doctors worked on their housemate. The dog had been extremely sober, and had breathed a sigh of relief when they were told he was out of operation and was currently asleep.

Haru reached his hand out, his fingers twitching with the pang of his heart when he realized he couldn't hold Kyo's hand, like he was able to with Rin. The white cast was a stern reminder that the hand that had saved him had snapped like a branch upon impact. His eyes stung as he drew back his hand, his gaze traveling up the cast to the face covered with stitches and gauze. Shigure had been right. Before the dog decided to go out for a smoke he had told the ox that Kyo may have hated them all but he never wanted them dead. He only wanted his own place in the world that shoved him out. Kyo actually cared under all that mess of jumbled anger and frustration and here Haru only wanted to fight him. Saw him as an obstacle to getting to Yuki's affections.

"Hatsuharu," the dry voice of Hatori hummed in the dark when the doctor entered the room. "How long are you going to sit there? You should get home and get some rest."

The black and white haired youth shook his head slowly. The dragon gave a sigh, the ox was stubborn and he wasn't going to budge, if you tried to reason or forcefully do so then you risked Black taking over. It wouldn't be so wise to have the hot tempered version causing a ruckus anywhere near a person in Kyo's condition. So he just calmly rounded the bed and silently checked the machine hooked up to the battered high school-er, the vitals were as to be expected from someone who only recently left a 12 hour surgery. 

"Hatori..." The voice was quiet, nearly muffled out by Haru's own lips as he spoke up.

"What?" He turned around, his eyes instinctively falling upon the person on the bed. So tiny compared to himself, Kyo was nothing but a kid. Then again, he knew it took something traumatic to happen for someone to see how fragile a human really was, a Juunishi or not.

"What... ever happened to the driver?"

The question caused Hatori to look at the boy, Black's eyes narrowed at him promising that he'd hunt down the bastard and harm anyone who got in his way if he didn't like what he heard. But the dragon was practical. He found no merit in twisting the truth.

"The driver had a concision, his licensed revoked and is currently in a jail cell awaiting a trial of attempted vehicular homicide. And if Shigure wins the court battle then the man will get 10 to 15 years in prison."

Black seemed to be stratified and remained calm, his usual angry expression mirroring that of the sad face his counter part adorned since the accident. "I didn't think Shigure would..."

The doctor calmly started to walk out of the room, "Shigure is the dog, he might not like certain people but they are all part of his pack and he'll protect them as much as he can. Besides, he's closer to Kyo than he thinks."

"What does that mean?" Black twisted around in his chair, his lips pulled up in a snarl.

Hatori blinked, he wasn't expecting such a reaction, let alone from Haru or Black. The dragon remained calm as he tried to explain it the best he could, "Kyo is like an abandoned puppy to him, that's why he lets Kyo stay in his house and teases him." He could see the ox's hair bristling as anger flared in those gray eyes. This wasn't working, "Black Haru, it would seem that Shigure has adopted Kyo as one of his own, nothing more, nothing less."

"You better be right," Black hissed as he watched the doctor leave. He turned his attention back to the resting cat. His thoughts went void as soon as his gaze fell upon the youth. He gave a sigh as he leaned forward and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't so sure as to why that had riled him up so much, it wasn't like he cared. Well, maybe a little but that was only because when they were kids Kyo was his only friend... for the longest time... and then... well he couldn't really remember why exactly they stopped and then started fighting. He was pretty sure it had something to do with Yuki. He gave another sigh, heavier this time as he pulled up his leg and rested his heel against the edge of the seat. He reached forward and gently brushed the side of his finger against the exposed digits that came out of the cast.

"Listen you stupid cat," he found his voice to be lacking its usual malice. "Just because you did this doesn't mean we're friends again... But... I'll still keep an eye on you... to repay the favor."

As if responding one of Kyo's fingers twitched then curled, slowly, around his. Black rested his cheek against his knee, "Just hurry up and get better... you stupid prick."

-------------

Needless to say the next day when Kyo woke up he had to be pumped full of sedatives and pain killers when he found Hatsuharu asleep in his bed next to him. A few hours later he woke up from that and felt pretty good, so good in fact that he was tempted to ask if he could have a bottle of whatever they gave him to take home with him when he would be released from the confines of the damn white walls of the hospital. It was about that time that Hatsuharu returned from using the bathroom. Kyo had his red eyes half open as his chest slowly raised and lowered. It confused the ox as to why the cat's chest would shake a little when his chest would go down. Walking up to the bed he found out why, it was rather loud and hard to miss. The purring emanating from the teen was actually a very soothing sound and it made the younger want to press his hand against Kyo's chest to feel it rattle, but he knew better than to do that.

"How are you feeling Kyo?" Haru asked, taking the seat next to the bed.

Those content eyes lifted only a hair more as the cat slowly reached his hand out grabbing a hold of Haru's after stretching his fingers out in a very feline way. His voice was low and drawn out as he spoke up, "Mmmmnnnn, goood... You okay?"

The ox nodded feeling a curse rolling up his throat. Had Kyo spent this whole time worrying about him? How could someone so selfish be so completely self-less! The cat was supposed to call him stupid and yell at him for stopping in the middle of the street to get lost in his thoughts, not... not this. How was he supposed to keep on thinking of him as Yuki's rival, as someone that he needed to fight...

"You need to get rest," he finally found his voice as his other hand came up to clasp the remaining good hand of his cousin's. Haru gave a small smile and a forced laugh, "I still need to beat your face in."

"You already got me hit by a car and you still want to fight?" Kyo gave a silent yawn that nearly split his face in half. The duel haired youth felt that pang in his heart once more, not by the words - they lacked the malice behind it clearly showing it was a joke, it was the yawn. It nearly tore some of the stitches out and Kyo was too sedated to feel it. He could only watch as the hand in his grip relaxed, eyes closed, and the purring died down to a tender breath that came in and out of the slumbering boy.

"Haru?"

The boy turned around in his seat, hands still holding the delicate tanned fingers. Kazuma had just come in, the adoptive father of the cat had nearly had a heart attack when he heard of what had happened and was forbidden to see the boy until he calmed down. Now that he knew everything was okay he risked seeing the boy he loved and adored so much.

The older man came closer, a tired-worried look in his eyes as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Why are you crying?"

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Cracked Webbing

Disclaimer This is a Fruits Basket fanfic, I own the FIC not the actual SERIES. If I did it would have been much darker with HaruxKyo sex in it.

Mild Warning I might have lime or lemon chapters in this, it has yet to be decided. If I do the rating might be changed or I'll just put up a warning for that particular chapter. I'll also be as kind as to make it so that if you don't read that particular chapter you wouldn't be missing much plot.  
-...- are memories.

Chapter 2

By the time Hatori finally convinced Hatsuharu that Kyo would live long enough with out the ox's presence for the boy to go to school was nearly a week later. Yuki had delivered their homework and had informed the family doctor and Shigure that he had made arrangements with the school so that Kyo could still do his work while recovering and not have to be held behind due to the accident. But when it came to explaining to Kyo he only stood there. He watched as the tired cat slowly took in breaths, he was recovering a lot slower than people had anticipated. They also found out that through the extensive damage Kyo's heart had become weak, but after physical therapy all medical staff involved were convinced that the redhead's cardiovascular workings would strengthen back to the way they were. But before that, he was actually on heart medication. Which he had already had to have a large dosage when Kagura showed up.

The bi-colored haired youth stopped, his resident evil umbrella symbol-umbrella shifted as he watched the gray world. He was on his way back to the hospital as his thoughts mulled over all that has happened. Yuki was showing a type of kindness that he had never seen before, going out of his way in order to come visit... but the rat never came around when Kyo was awake, almost as if he didn't want Kyo to know. Then there was that time with Kagura.

Hatsuharu's grip on his umbrella handle tightened, eyes growing dark from the memory.

-"Kyo calm down! KYO!"-

The ox quickened his pace as Kyo's painful scream filled his mind. The boy had been terrified for some reason. He had knocked over nearly everything in the room trying to get away from the young boar, the doctors and orderlies were trying to take a hold of him with out harming him as he thrashed into a corner, his head lowered so his eyes were hidden behind a curtain of orange.

-"Sedate him! Sedate him before he has a heart- SHIT!"-

He wished he knew what had happened. Kagura ended up only calling Kazuma to find out how Kyo was doing after that. The incident had happened when he was gone changing into some new clothes that Shigure had brought him. When he had heard the commotion his shirt had just been shrugged on and he was about to button it. He ran in and was quick to help hold the cat still long enough for the heart medication and anesthesia. The event had caused a few of Kyo's wounds to reopen and be scanned to see if he had done anything to the internal repair that had been 12 hours long. Luckily, only a few pulled stitches had been it.

Haru remembered pinning Kagura against the wall outside the room soon as Kyou had calmed down as was yet again in a dreamless-drugged sleep.

-"What the hell did you do! Never mind, I don't want to know. Just stay away from him if you know what's good for you," Black had hissed into her ear tempted to bite the damn thing off of her head as if to make a point.-

When had he started to become so overly protective of the boy? Was it when he actually saw the scared expression when Kyo first got hit? The fear that he, himself would have been struck by the large steel beast that nearly took the cat's life away. Perhaps it started when he was trying to keep pressure on one of the gaping wounds as Kyo spat blood into the raining sky. Maybe it was when he was holding him, Kyo's grip on his hand, the crimson leaking over his body as he held his cousin as the cat asked if he had been hurt. Then again it was most likely all of that. Every single event that had happened that reveled to him that the one he had spent time trying to make into a rival was the same person he had forgotten about so long ago after being enchanted by the eyes of the rat. A small Kyo that froze at the sight of blood, a tender hearted boy that screamed and cried at a stain in Kazuma's kitchen when ever he looked at with out mentally preparing. A boy that he had played with, heard laughs from and earned smiles with.

Haru smiled at the memories of the orange haired youth with bitter sweetness. Deep inside he found himself hoping that he could some how make it all up and create new memories that would be just as fun and make him feel just as warm inside. Picking up his feet, he continued on his way to the hospital, a small smile remaining on his lips as he voiced his thoughts out loud to no one in particular, "He makes me feel warm, huh?"

When he got to the hospital he was mildly surprised he hadn't gotten lost. Not even when he came to see Rin did he get to a place so directly. It just made him feel better inside as he remembered his way to Kyo's room, a place where he looked forward to going. He found it quickly enough, of course the sound of the cat's hissing comment of, "That's not how you play Yankee!" helped direct as well.

"Well sorry, but that's how the rules go," Uotani snorted.

"NO THEY-"

"K-Kyo-kun p-please calm down," Tohru's voice was still staggering each time she saw him. It was no wonder, she was still terrified over his condition and it was a wonder to everyone why she hasn't developed an ulcer from her constant worry.

The cat sighed and settled back down on his bed, placing down his hand of cards. His chest was slightly hurting and it bothered him when Tohru looked at him with that heartbreaking look. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just... do what you want."

"Uotani."

Hatsuharu's voice caused the whole room, except for Kyo who was used to this by now, to jump. The ox crossed the room after placing his things next to the door and quickly took a seat on the edge of Kyo's bed. He caught the redhead mumble something about a sent finally going away. Gray eyes fixated on an ex-gang member with a rather cold expression that went unnoticed by everyone except for the person on the receiving end. She looked to the side getting the silent message.

"A-ah, Hatsuharu-san would you l-like to pl-lay with us?" Tohru's mere energy shook, but it was much better than the last time she had come to visit Kyo.

"You can have my hand," the redhead's eyes started to drift shut even as he was sitting up.

"Kyo," the ox reached over and ran his hand over soft hair, careful of the bandages. "Are you tired?"

"Not really," he lied as he nearly fell completely asleep from the reassuring touch.

"E-even if your-r not very tired y-you should still rest! Yes, rest!"

Uotani stood up and gathered the cards on the table, "Tohru's right, sleep is the best way to recovery as they say." She finished gathering her things, "We'll come by later Kyon-Kyon."

The blond paused when that cold glare was dealt to her once more, this time it seemed a little more... possessive. She scrunched her face in distaste and went on her way with a jittery brunet. Soon as the door closed behind them Haru adjusted himself on the bed so that he was facing Kyo who was resting half of his face in a hand. He was nodding off again.

"Kyo do you feel worse?"

"No, just... didn't sleep well," the cat unconsciously moved closer to the hand that continued to stroke his hair.

"Is it the drugs, maybe Ha'ri-nii can change the prescription."

An odd noise between stress and pleasure came from the redhead as he shook his head, "It's not that... Just some bad memories is all."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just..." he held back the rest he wanted to say. The sent wasn't around when Haru was there, and the dreams left him alone as well as the memories. Kyo rested back into his bed, careful of the aching sores that thrummed every now and then. His eyes closed as he did so and soon as his head was nestled in his pillows he slipped back into a restful sleep that he knew he would have since the ox was present.

---------

"So..." Shigure lit a cigarette as he stood outside the hospital, "The bastard has to not only give me a large settlement but will be placed into prison for a minimum of 6 years."

"You worried about him that much eh?" Hatori resisted the urge to rub at his tired eyes.

"I view that no one outside of the family gets to cause us pain. We're already messed up enough."

"Are you sure it's just that? He has been living with you for several years now."

"Just because he lives with me, eats with me, beats me up when I tease him, displays the cutest reactions when I take it upon myself to act the brotherly figure... okay, so I'm a little attached, but that doesn't prove a thing."

The dragon smiled with a half chuckle, "Right, because it would be weird or a dog to be a big brother to a cat after all."

"Yeah, totally weird... So... I hear he's rather mellow."

Hatori gave a small sigh, "He's on constant mild sedatives, and twice I've already had to administer sleep aid. He seems more mellow probably because of the drugs and that he knows he has to take it easy due to his heart."

"Physical therapy?"

"We can't start that until next week when he can actually get up and walk around."

"How's Akito taking all of this?"

"He's giddy like a spoiled kid on Christmas."

The novelist took a long drag of his cigarette, "I hear Hatsuharu hasn't gone home. He goes to school then straight to the hospital."

"Hn, he even showers here. Momiji has brought him several changes of clothes at school, or so I hear." There was a long silence before the doctor broke it, "But... I'm glad he's here."

"Oh? More happy to have him than me?"

The dragon ignored that comment and continued, "Kyo sleeps more and his recovery rate is faster when Haru is around."

"Huh? But-"

"It doesn't make sense... I know, but as long as he's here Kyo gets better and I'm fine with that," Hatori finished his conversation and quickly walked past the hospital doors leaving his childhood friend behind with a mystery that played off of the tip of his tongue.

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Cracked Webbing

Disclaimer This is a Fruits Basket fanfic, I own the FIC not the actual SERIES. If I did it would have been much darker with HaruxKyo sex in it.

Mild Warning I might have lime or lemon chapters in this, it has yet to be decided. If I do the rating might be changed or I'll just put up a warning for that particular chapter. I'll also be as kind as to make it so that if you don't read that particular chapter you wouldn't be missing much plot.

-...- are memories.

Chapter 3

It had been a while and the physical therapy was going well, he only had one more month with the cast on his wrist and leg. That was until Hatsuharu was called away. Akito was furious that the young ox spent so much time so freely with the filthy cat. The head of the clan was so angered that he ordered a punishment, Kyo hadn't heard all of the details, just that it would be a while since he saw his cousin next. After spending so much time with the twin haired teen the hospital felt rather dark and cold with out his usual company. But that wasn't 9the problem, or at least that was what Hatori voiced. The redhead's heart started to act up again almost immediately after Hatsuharu's absence became prominent. The red eyed cat had a hard time sleeping until he eventually stopped all together. The dragon was at a loss, he had administered the maximum sleep aid prescription as he possibly could only to have the boy slowly doze off and snap awake once more.

God he was tired. He just needed some sleep. His eye lids were heavy, his skin tingled with the need to slip into unconsciousness. Crimson orbs slid shut, heavy breathing started to even out. Blissful sleep, he actually was looking forward to that time of blacking out with out dreams that giggled and laughed. Just a little... rest...

"WAKE UP!" a hand slapped viciously next to his ear.

Orange hair puffed as he whipped his head up from the slumped position he had rested at with his forehead against his knee. He moved his good hand to his hear trying to block out the sound of a music box that was a constant along with that sent. The tinkling melody was soft and beautiful that set a part into him in a sort of peace. He didn't want to hear it though, it always brought the voices next. Telling him where he should be, asking him why he wasn't where he should have been.

"Kyo."

He moved shook his head ever so slowly, he didn't want to hear that voice again.

"Be a good boy and listen, you can't be in the outside world. They'd never understand you..."

"Shut up," his voice cracked out of his lips.

"...a precious..."

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"...treasure..."

Something touched his hair. Jerking away he turned to look where the soft caress had come from. Purple eyes gazed back at him with wide shock. Yuki. Yuki was standing there, hand frozen out-stretched as if caught stealing. A small blush covered his cheeks before he suddenly straightened out. His mouth opened but closed as he quickly obverted his eyes. He couldn't just tell Kyo what he had really been up to, it would have been... un-scrupulous.

"You... look pale," he managed to cover up.

"Of course I look pale, I haven't slept in a fucking week!"

The rat shifted his weight from one foot to the other, he hadn't come by since Hatsuharu had been in trouble. To be honest he was hoping that Kyo would have been asleep once again so that he could have done his usual sit down and talk to the slumbering one, telling him things that he would have never admitted to. It was strange, after the cat had done something so... valiant, he had felt as if he had a limited time with him. His world had shook when he was called out of his school council meeting being told it was urgent. It had been Tohru over the phone.

-"Honda-san?" she had tried to stammer out words again only to fail, "Honda-san, take a breath and tell me where you are."-

Yuki rubbed his arm as a garnet orbs watched him.

-"K-Kyo...kun's been hurt..." her voice blew out into full blown sobs, "They don't know if he'll make it, Yuki-kun."

His reality seemed to split as she continued, "Hatsuharu-san... he got hit by a car because he saved Hatsuharu-san." So Hatsuharu almost got hit but Kyo... saved him? But Kyo was supposed to be an angry jerk that didn't care about anyone but himself and maybe show what little compaction he had to Tohru.

He had barely managed to get the hospital name from her. He had left with out gathering his coat or bag, the gray haired youth just left, not a word to anyone else. He felt numb. This had to be some deranged prank, there was no way that it could be true. That's what he thought, until he came across the small room, filled with chairs. The large doors held a light over them that was red, signaling a surgery was underway. Shigure was currently petting the back of Tohru, apologizing something about not being there sooner. Hatsuharu though, he was quietly sitting away from the others, his legs spread and arms resting on his thighs as if he was thinking. His boots were off and dried blood crackled between his toes the small digits moved. His white coat was discarded to the seat directly across from him as he stared at it. Dry red were on his hands and arms and Yuki could feel himself shake. This whole thing was wrong... all of it was. He reached out only to be cut short by the ox's voice.

"Don't..."-

"You bored or something?" the feline's voice cut into him like a knife, "No other reason for you to be here besides coming for a decent laugh."

"Thats-!" He stopped himself, he wanted to scream out that it wasn't true. That even if they fought so much he was still very important to him. That no matter what the cat thought he couldn't imagine a life with out obnoxious comments, gullible looks, flustered blushes of nativity, and stupid actions. He wanted...

"Whatever," those eyes were glistening. The beautiful color attracting Yuki's attention once more, "Just get out."

"No."

"WHY-" he stopped when a loud crack filled the room. He covered his ear tightly as if to deny what had happened.

"What was..." his cousin quickly rounded the bed and to the window Kyo's bed was situated next.

Pulling the curtain to the side, Yuki felt something dark lurch forward deep within himself. The silver webbing of the cracked window seemed to laugh as if it were happy to present itself to the one with orange hair. Long fingers gripped the linen, nails digging into the cloth, "How long?"

"What are you babbling about now?" Kyo sighed adjusting himself on his bed just enough to look at his cousin.

"I'm asking how long someone's been harassing you, you stupid cat!"

"What kind of question is that!"

"God you're dumb. Obviously someone's harassing you! People just don't throw rocks at random hospital windows! Now tell me!"

"Why the hell do you care!"

Yuki ripped down the curtain as if it were the thing at fault, his voice dipping down in a low dangerous tone, "Just. answer. me."

Kyo turned away from the rat, he didn't get it, but he'd answer anyway, "Since the accident."

"Has anyone approached you since then?" Yuki moved himself so he had eye contact, "Said anything strange to you?"

"No," he gave a sigh. "Why are you so interested anyway?"

The prince placed a finger to his temple and rubbed at it. He couldn't just come out and say that it was because he cared, hell he wasn't sure if he actually did or not.

"Hey, damn rat..."

He gave an exasperated sigh, he was used to the bizarre pet name by now, if you could call it that, "What?"

"This is the third floor..."

"Yeah, so?"

"Do YOU know of someone that can throw something high enough and hard enough to crack a window on the third floor?"

Yuki paused in willing his head ache away and stared at his cousin in astonishment. Kyo, for once in his life, had a point.

To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Cracked Webbing

Disclaimer This is a Fruits Basket fanfic, I own the FIC not the actual SERIES. If I did it would have been much darker with HaruxKyo sex in it.

Mild Warning I might have lime or lemon chapters in this, it has yet to be decided. If I do the rating might be changed or I'll just put up a warning for that particular chapter. I'll also be as kind as to make it so that if you don't read that particular chapter you wouldn't be missing much plot.

-...- are memories.

Chapter 4

Kyou was restless, he needed to move around. Hatori had finally decided that it would be best to stop placing him on those damn drugs, so now he had at least /some/ energy to move around and considering he had to hobble with a damn crutch being careful of his ribs, leg and slung up arm he needed all the energy he could get. He was /so/ looking forward to the end of the week where he could just go home with Kazuma. Unlike Shigure's stuffed house, Kazuma's was fairly empty and had no stairs for him to climb. Not to mentioned he would be getting to spend time with the father that he looked up to, it was a nice little plus that after the casts got off he would have free access to the dojo and training equipment. Then he could get off of the stupid heart medication and then he could live his stupid life like this whole stupid thing never happened.

He stopped in his meager attempts at going down the hall, an odd static crackling sound coming from the radios and tvs behind the large double glass doors of a reception area. The noise was almost as annoying as the damn music box that he's managed to filter out with much practice. Looking around, he found the long white halls to be empty. With a grunt he entered the waiting room, with a little effort he turned off all the contraptions; relaxing into a sigh when it was finally quiet once more. The little exercise had taken a lot more out of him than he had anticipated, especially all of that careful balancing of reaching over his head while trying not to fall over. He glared at the two suspended TVs with distaste. He was never one for TV, he rather be outside with his own thoughts than watch something that someone put little effort into filming, or at least that was his personal opinion in the matter.

Now that it was quiet enough he found himself able to think once more. He was still trying to figure out Yuki. The little girlly-prince had been so... angry when the window had broke. The rat had stormed out right after there little talk nearly bumping into Tohru who had snuck in a decent meal for Kyou to eat. It was about an hour of the sweet little brunet's stammering conversations and Kyou's light teasing that had passed the time. He remembered that she nearly beamed when Kazuma came into the picture and mentioned that Kyou could leave on Friday to go live with him until his recovery was complete. The cat was a bit numb to hear this, he was only emotionless because he wasn't sure if he was surprised, shocked, or overly excited and since he couldn't choose any of those, and he knew if he expressed all three his chest would start to hurt, he decided to just smile and reign in the rampaging emotions with out hurting himself. That was the time when a bunch of nurses and doctors came barging in. It wasn't time for another test, he knew that for sure, so when they reached for him he batted them away with a hiss only to be told he was being relocated into an other room. When he was nearly forcibly moved he caught sight of Yuki harassing some of the hospital staff. His whole room move was due to the rat. It confused him why he would care to that degree. 

The redhead slowly spun his crutch as he remained sitting, his eyes focused on nothing in particular. This new room was in a completely different wing, it was quieter by nature considering it was farther from the emergency ward, but he couldn't help but worry. What if Hatsuharu was never told? Would the ox just get lost in the hospital, opening doors until he found the right one?

Kyou stopped spinning the crutch and leaned his forehead against the leather padding of it. The smell almost reminded him of the two toned teen. He gave a heavy sigh, he had no idea why he was thinking of Haru at a time like this. It was bothering him, yet also giving him a sense of peace deep down inside. But that little tiny bit of peace was sent deeper inside the darkness within when he remembered that graduation would be this summer. He actually found himself contemplating on refusing to do anymore homework in favor for being held back a year. He'd end up going to the same class as Haru and... He closed his eyes and shook his head. He either needed to sleep or actually see the ox if he was starting to think like that. It was true though, he knew he couldn't lie to himself for too long before he caught his own tail. He missed him, missed the comfort that he brought, missed the low dead-pan voice, subtle jokes, comfortable silence... He missed it since they were kids, but he forgot about it when they grew so far apart. Now that it was back, he wanted to cling onto it, savor every moment because he knew soon enough he would be by himself, walled in with only one more person able to see him. Except for this time it wouldn't be his mother, it would be Akito. 

"A bright and wonderful future," he snorted. "I was caged even before they had the chance to think of a place to put me." Locking his jaw into place he pushed himself up onto his crutch, the momentary pain already disappearing as he mumbled to himself, "Better get going before someone catches me and gives me an earful."

Taking careful steps/hops, he rounded the seats. Once his palm came into contact with the cool glass of the door a chill tickled up his spin sending the fine hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. It was a constant feeling he had now, but the degree it was presenting itself at it was the same as when Kagura came, identical to when the window cracked...

All the TVs and radios flipped on, the room filling with the subtle sounds of white noise and the gentle glow of the television screens in the dark room. His body froze, the muscles tightening into knots from each and every crackle. He wanted to look around, give an excuse as to why this was happening, but he couldn't tare his gaze away from his splayed fingers, a steady fog webbing away from his flesh in favor for mucking up the glass -evidence that the room was dropping in temperature, fast. The redhead tried his best to filter out the noises as he tried to will himself to move. If he stayed then only something bad would happen, he had to over-ride the instinct not to move, to not draw attention to himself. Remain still and hide, like a wall flower amongst bricks and vines. If he didn't move, didn't say anything then he would never be noticed, then he would never get in trouble; a firm behavior instilled upon him since he was a child.

A loud crackle caused him to jump just a hair, the radio closest to him hissed from silence to loud stuttering static. Despite himself he listened to it, trying to pick up the inconsistent noise that was different from the rest of the room.

"kkk...ssss...kkyo...kss-chan."

The doors to the reception room burst open as he lunged out, away from the familiar voice. His heart was racing as sweat trickled down his neck. He leaned against the wall opposite of the doors, garnet gaze watched the dark room. The cat expected to see someone in there, hoped and pleaded someone would come out and laugh and tell him it was all a joke, but all that happened was the slow fading of noise. The soft glow of the snow across the television screens dying away into a black sleep. This was stupid, no, it was crazy. None of this had happened, and he was going to now go and find a person to re-stable his sanity, even if it was a stranger and he had to put up with small talk.

That was -he hesitantly moved away from the wall, ignoring the small pain in his chest- if there was anyone there. It would seem that everyone was gone, now that he thought about it, there should have been at least a few late night orderlies out on patrol or some graveyard candy-stripers. He gave a frown as he moved along the hallway, someone had to be there.

The unsettling feeling with in his gut was squelched when he spotted a stairwell door closing. With a mild desperation he forced himself to move faster, the discomfort from his thrumming heart and jostled ribs forgotten in favor for the potential idea that someone was actually there.

"Hey!" he shouted before the door completely closed.

No one came back out, that's okay they probably didn't hear him. Coming up to the stair exit door, he took hold of the long handle and pushed it down. With a nudge from his shoulder and it swung open with ease, the well oiled hinges not making a sound.

"Hello?" he called out, cursing himself that it sounded so timid.

When there was no answer he half hopped off of tiled floor and into the cement flat. As a result of favoring movement over holding the door open, the large piece of metal simply swung shut, clicking into place. The redhead cursed under his breath as he tried to open it once more only to find it locked.

"Fuck," he sighed turning around looking up and down the flights of stairs that stood before him as he only options. Either way he'd end up probably straining himself and wind back up on sleeping sedatives in an effort to keep him from doing anything stupid. He really hated drugs.

Going forward he felt that chill once more, this time it was like a bite to the back of his neck as a ball dropped directly down in front of him, as if he had just let go of the round object. Green color dull with patterns of yellow swirls stinging to his sight. It bounced up, falling forward to a stair where it bounced again and continued its decent down to the floor below. Kyou, went up. It was a bit of work but there was no way in hell he was going to follow a phantom ball.

Dirty with sweat and long forgotten cement dust, he took in large breaths of air coming up the last step. He all but collapsed against the wall as he tried to calm his aching body. That god awful cold was still on his neck, dug in like teeth and claws. A tanned hand reached up to run over the cool skin in a weak attempt to warm it up. That was when it happened. His already stressed body cramped up as static started to fill the stairwell. All Kyou could do was look up to the wooden and metal mess of an intercom speaker that was in the corner just above his head.

"S-" He dropped his crutch as everything started to fill with studded with loud crackles, he pressed his casted palm over his ear, mimicking his good hand, trying to block out the sound. "Stop it!"

"Kkkkk...ssss."

The young man slid down the wall he was leaning against, screwing his eyes painfully tight, "Shut up."

"Kk...kksskyou...ssskkchan..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He shook his head desperate for his own voice to drown everything out, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUTUP!"

"KYOU!"

Red eyes opened, moist with held back tears, everything was quiet again, nothing smelled... There was only the sound of someone's panting and heavy boots running up stairs. But still he remained silent, what if it was another trick? What if it was something deranged like the radio and intercom? But he had to watch the small area that lead up to where he was.

"KYOU!" the call came again, but he couldn't reply, his voice was trapped in his throat.

Then he saw it, the head of black and white. His coiled feelings snapped as tears ran down his face, he reached forward nearly falling as gray eyes turned to look at him.

"HATSUHARU!" He sounded desperate, scared to his core, and he was.

The ox finished his sprint up, quickly grabbing the hand that was reaching for him. With in an instant he was on his knees holding a crying kitty-cat that seemed to choke on the very air he was breathing. His body shuddered with in the warm embrace that he found peace in.

"God, what happened to you?" Haru whispered trying to surpass the need to press Kyou closer to him.

"It wouldn't stop," the tears dropped down onto Haru's black pants as the cat rested the crown of his head against a strong chest. "It wouldn't leave me alone, it wouldn't stop."

The younger took a moment to collect his thoughts, it wasn't often you saw a certain redhead in this kind of condition. He had to remind himself that it was no use being struck dumb when someone needed a kind word, but he couldn't help but remember the last time the cat had reached out for him. He took a breath, unlike last time, this time he could help or so he hoped.

"W-" he took another breath, the memory of the accident still running through his head triggered by an out stretched arm and a frightened look. "Who wouldn't leave you alone?"

"I don't know," Kyou was starting to become drowsy, his nose filled with the comforting sent of a certain someone. He was so tired now that he was safe, it didn't help that Haru was petting his head and running his fingers down his back washing away all the cold that had skittered up his spine like spiders earlier. He closed his eyes, his only thoughts as a few last tears fell from his eyelashes and his voice cracked, "Don't leave me... please..."

This time Haru did pull Kyou closer, his nose burying into soft locks of orange, his warm breath brushing over an ear and neck, "Don't worry." He started to pick his cousin up, "Don't worry, I won't. Not again."

To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, still a recovering from the flu /and/ allergies, nice huh? But that won't slow me down, here's the next chapter.

SPECIAL NOTE - Dear Nakki-Chan, in your review you had said "Thank you for being born". I'm not sure if you understand what kind of impact that had on me. I don't even know you yet you had said something that I have never heard spoken from any of my family (yes, even my parents) nor my closest friends. All I can say in return is; "Thank you for those kind words. I never thought I'd ever hear them in my life, and it really makes the world just a little brighter from just reading your review."

TO ALL REVIEWERS! - I love you. huggle

Cracked Webbing

Disclaimer This is a Fruits Basket fanfic, I own the FIC not the actual SERIES. If I did it would have been much darker with HaruxKyo sex in it.

Mild Warning I might have lime or lemon chapters in this, it has yet to be decided. If I do the rating might be changed or I'll just put up a warning for that particular chapter. I'll also be as kind as to make it so that if you don't read that particular chapter you wouldn't be missing much plot.

-...- are memories.

Chapter 5

It was beautiful really, no, to be more accurate, he was beautiful. The way that soft orange hair kissed his face, the way his lips parted ever so slightly as his chest calmly rose and fell. It was hard not to notice the sun-kissed skin had regained some of its color in his absence. He found his eyes skimming over the way Kyou slept, his cast-ed arm resting against his stomach as his legs twisted slightly to the side. But what he really felt a tingle from was how the cat's good hand was laced with his, pulling him half-way across the lithe body as he laid next to his slumbering cousin.

He was resting his head on the corner of the pillow that the redhead was nestled upon, his eyes taking in all of the sight before him as if memorizing it. Haru wasn't about to move, even if Akito himself came over and demanded him back to the main house he would full-heartedly refuse. Kyou needed him and he wasn't about to abandon the one person that had always been there for him. He felt so mentally slow for not seeing it before. The cat really had been there for him all of his life, had been there supporting him from his anger directed towards Yuki to his obsession with the rat, to even when he started an interest in Rin. Even though they had gotten into fights -the redhead would still try to help him learn new techniques knowing they would be used against him sooner or later. 

A pale hand reached up, knuckles brushing against tan skin, "You've always been there for me... you've saved me in more ways than one..." He paused, moving closer so his hair mingled with brightly colored locks. Closing his eyes he couldn't help the smile that remained on his face, the warm feeling in his chest as they laid together in the silence. He couldn't help but remember when they got out of the stair well, he had carried Kyou to his room, the cat giving mild protests even though he was clutching onto Hatsuharu's coat.

-The ox placed his cousin on the bed as softly as he possibly could.

"I'm not made of glass," Kyou snorted, keeping his death grip on Haru's coat.

The bi-colored youth moved so he sat next to his elder, a hand coming up to rest in hair as soft as kitten fur, "I know, but you're still recovering..."

They were silent for a moment before the redhead spoke up, pulling back to sit up straight, he was feeling exhausted now, "You know if you blame yourself for what happened I'll never be able to live it down."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying don't-... what happened to your face?" Fingers reached up to brush over butterfly bandages over an angry cut that was covered by white bangs, a white patch of gauze and medical tape on his right cheek.

Haru gave a small grunt, he didn't want to tell Kyou the truth but he felt he at least owed the one that saved his life this much. "Um... You're... father was over to visit and kind of freaked out when I told him to stuff a hot iron rod up his ass when I heard him say to Dad that he was hoping the car would... kill you..." The last part was barely a whisper, he still hadn't come to terms with what had happened. He was pretty sure he would have killed himself if Kyou had died.

"That fucking asshole," those fingers carefully danced around the wound in a soothing motion. "He's never been anything but complete prick, and that's a quote from Shishou."

"Speaks volumes..." Haru locked his gaze with the cat's, his eyes softening, "Look, Kyou, I know you don't want me to blame myself for what had happened but... I just..." His eyes started to sting, his breath shaking, he quickly looked away, "Just don't scare me like that again."

"Nah, I think I'll just jump right in front of another car soon as I can jump again," the cat rolled his eyes letting his hand drop.

"Hey, I'm serious," Haru nudged his friend with his shoulder. "I don't know... what I would have done if I had lost you."

"You sound," Kyou yawned, his eyes having trouble keeping open once more. "like you're confessing your love."

"And /you/ sound tired, get some sleep."-

About an hour of Kyou sleeping did Hatori come in, rather delighted to see Haru there. That was when the ox was filled in on what had happened in his absence. Yuki's actions were a bit confusing, such dramatic changes in attitude towards the cat was interesting, but he was grateful for it after hearing about the event with the window. He had made a mental note to scold Kyou when he woke up for not sleeping.

But for right now, right at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to have this piece of time to last. His arm draped over a certain redhead's chest, his nose filled with the sent of his closest friend, and his body warm -sharing the covers with someone that made the small light with in his heart a little bit brighter.

----------

Friday rolled around rather quickly considering that a certain kitten stayed asleep the whole time and Haru had nothing to do besides read whatever books Shigure and Hatori had brought for a very bored Kyou when the ox was gone. There was a sizable amount of mystery, conspiracy, true crime, and detective novels. A few of them had the orderly print of Kyou's full name on the inside of the cover declaring out to the world who the mini tomes belonged to. There pages well worn from being read several times.

Now here he was, sitting in a small room, eyes skimming over the words not really taking in what they meant as he read one sentence over and over again, lost in his thoughts. He had told his martial arts teacher that he wouldn't leave, that he made a promise and the soft spoken man only nodded with an all knowing smile. It was that smile that got to him, it was as if the man knew something he didn't. Well, yes he did know things he didn't, that was a given considering he was the teacher and Haru was the student but this... this had something underlining, kind of like when your friend nudges you and gives you a wink. You have no idea what it is for but they sure the hell do.

He closed the book, this was getting really annoying. He had only been 'living' there with Kyou and Kazuma for a few hours and he was already going stir crazy. The cat was giving the elder man so much attention that it was starting to bother him, what was worse was that he didn't know why it was agitating him to such a degree. He should be happy to watch them interact, to actually see Kyou get what he deserved -a family that loved him, unlike that bastard of a freak-monkey that shared the same genes as /his/ kitty.

His grip on the book he was reading tightened as his eyes widened. Did he... just think of Kyou as /his? A thick red blush coated his cheeks when it dawned on him why his shihan smiled at him, why he was feeling aggravated when Kyou's attention wasn't on him. It now occurred to him why he had an interest in Yuki and Rin. A lot of the cat's attention went towards Yuki, so in order to be seen by those pretty red eyes he focused his affection towards the rat as if trying to get a jealous raise out of him. He had snapped at Rin's family because of his own rage towards not being able to protect a particular Juunishi out cast, he had even tried to love her in his own way to try and forget about his attraction towards Kyou. A lot of good any of that did.

Haru gave a groan, finding it appropriate if someone just came into the room and called him stupid. Now that he had identified the light with in his heart as love and that it's directed towards the right person, he just needed to figure out if he should say anything or... Wait, was something burning?

"God damn it Shishou!" Kyou's familiar holler came closer to the room the two teens shared, the door burst open and a redhead was still yelling over his shoulder at an overly happy looking man, "How many times do I have to tell you to not get distracted while cooking! How you ever became a master at karate with the attention span of a nat I'll never know!"

"But I only thought that I would try to cook you something since it's the first time we've lived together in so long," the man was following his hobbling, fuming, son.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it but you should seriously burn that damn book before you burn the house down."

"But Shigure's new book really is fascinating, it's about-"

"SHUT UP!" Kyou nearly glared at the sitting youth that was currently trying to disappear behind the book he borrowed from the cat, "HARU!"

"Yeees?" he timidly called out, still a little mind shocked from realizing where his true love lies.

"Since I can't cook you'll have to take care of dinner."

"But..."

Garnet eyes narrowed, "But what?"

The ox stood up dusting off his pants by habit, "I don't know how to cook, but I'll give it my best shot."

The redhead leaned against his crutch while reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose, "God..." He took a deep breath oblivious of the worried look Hatsuharu was giving him.

"Kyou, does your head hurt?"

"Just..." he took another breath. "Just a little."

"Maybe we should-"

"You good at following direction?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking if I tell you what to do, will you do them?"

"Uh, yes, but maybe we should order out, you're still recovering after all."

"I'm not made of glass! Now get your ass in the kitchen so I can teach you how to fucking cook! I doubt you're as much of a lost cause as Shishou."

The eldest of the trio laughed a little, "Hey, that hurt."

"Yeah yeah, we all know that you're famous for two things Shishou - martial arts and being able to burn anything." Kyou made a swipe at the two who were just standing around with his crutch, "Now get moving, I've got cooking lessons to conduct."

To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

TO ALL READERS! - Do you want me to place lemon/lime chapters in this? Because as things are going, I'm not sure if I will. Tell me Yes or No in your reviews or Email me.

Cracked Webbing

Disclaimer This is a Fruits Basket fanfic, I own the FIC not the actual SERIES. If I did it would have been much darker with HaruxKyo sex in it.

Mild Warning I might have lime or lemon chapters in this, it has yet to be decided. If I do the rating might be changed or I'll just put up a warning for that particular chapter. I'll also be as kind as to make it so that if you don't read that particular chapter you wouldn't be missing much plot.

-...- are memories.

Chapter 6

Kyou was actually a very good teacher, he was patient and was able to demonstrate a few techniques through description alone. He was soft spoken when he made a mistake and made him feel accomplished when he did things right. Haru had never seen this side of the redhead. He offered to try and cook the next meal and Kyou had agreed to help him with that as well. When they all sat down to eat, Kazuma commented on a job well done, it seemed that Haru also had a natural knack for gourmet display and table sets. The cat had only commented that he never did such things because they were time consuming and pointless, but soon as they had finished eating their teacher quickly took the dishes and busied himself in the kitchen to give them some time alone.

"It was nice."

"Huh?" Haru looked up from the spot of the table he found interesting.

"I said, 'it was nice'... your table set and culinary display..."

The ox smiled brightly.

----------

A few weeks had passed and Kazuma was currently on the phone. He reached up and scratched the back of his short hair, kind of missing his pony-tail when he did the nervous reaction. Red eyes were watching him from the other room as Hatsuharu was still sleeping in their shared room. The cat looked to the clock taking in the time, it had been over two hours since Shishou had first taken the call, he still wasn't sure who was on the other line but the twisting feeling in his gut told him he would be alone soon. The hairs on the back of his neck starting to stand on end as if heckling. He didn't like this, not at all.

"Kyou..." the phone was finally returned to its cradle.

"Yeah?"

"Could you get Hatsuharu for me? I'll be getting ready."

The cat hefted himself up, glad that he was getting stronger and mending faster each day, "Sure, but... where are you going?"

"We're going to be gone for a bit, in the mean time Hatori is going to take you the hospital to get your casts removed," he turned and smiled at his son, the one he knew he couldn't lie to, "We have to explain a few things."

He knew what his father was saying, Akito was in another rage, most likely just found out that Haru had snuck away to be with the 'monster'. He made his way to his room, that coiling snake in his belly hissing with laughter. With a phone call two hours long this whole 'explanation' to the head of the family was most likely going to last a few days. Hatsuharu wouldn't be around, Shishou would be gone. He took a breath, he was now in the house he grew up in. He had to remind himself that there was nothing bad here. Besides, he'll finally be able to move around freely.

Opening up the door he spotted Haru fast asleep, blankets kicked around covering him in spots in a desperate attempt to keep doing its job. Soon as Kyou's crutch made a sound on the wooden floor the ox opened one eye just a hair. He closed his eye and rolled over, he was /not/ a morning person. He fully woke up at the small sounds the cat as making in order to get down to the floor. He rolled over again so this time he was facing the redhead.

"Why do you do that?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Do what?"

Haru pushed himself up on one arm, reaching up with the other to gently touch a tanned cheek. They were used to this, the casual touch and deep gazes.

"You could have just poked me with your crutch until I woke, but instead you opted to sit, to struggle. Why do you do that?"

"Who said I was going to wake you up, maybe I wanted to go back to sleep."

"Nice try, but I know you, you're practically an insomniac until it rains." The ox leaned forward and up so that their faces were very close, "So... why do try so hard?"

"I just..." Kyou couldn't turn his eyes away from the gray gaze that was so close, he felt his cheeks flush when warm breath petted his face in a soothing way, "Well... you're always so gentle with me I just thought..."

Haru smiled, his bed head hair shifting to the side as he attempted to lean farther up wanting nothing more than to drink from those lips but stopped. Kyou had never woken him up before and his body was stiff, he backed away his features serious. "Is there something wrong?"

The cat looked to the side trying to kill the pink hue on his cheeks from nearly being kissed, but it quickly died when the conversation changed, "Shishou wanted me to wake you up... it seems Akito finally learned how to add."

"Sssh-" he took a deep breath keeping the curse from leaving his mouth. He sat up, "Guess I should get going then."

"Shishou's going with you."

"What!" the ox was on his feet looking down at the garnet eyes wide from his reaction. "NO! No, no NO!"

"Is something the matter?" their teacher came in a hurry after hearing the shout from one of his students.

"He," Haru pointed at Kyou who was currently struggling to get up, the ox quickly lent him a hand while still talking, "is /not/ going to be here by himself. There is no way in HELL!"

"I'm getting my cast off today and I've got physical therapy," Kyou interjected with a snap. "I'm not going to be alone."

"Haru, he's right, if he hurry this up then we can probably meet him at the hospital."

"But with Akito-"

"Then hurry your ass up!" The cat swiped at him, "The more time you spend here the more time that little bastard gets to fume. So hurry it up, keep to the point, and get back!"

The two toned youth glared at his year older cousin before leaning forward and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "You better be fucking okay when I get back, asshole!" Then he stormed out.

"What... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" The cat hissed looking at his father for an explanation.

The man only offered him a smile, "We'll try to hurry." And scampered off leaving a confused redhead behind.

--------

When Hatori pulled up he had been late. The traffic was murder for such a short distance and his car had broken down twice. He sent the damn thing to a shop and rented an other one in record time. The car door opened, the gravel of the driveway crunching under his fancy black shoes. Stepping out of the vehicle, he looked around, all of the doors and windows were open. He gave a frown, as the hairs on his forearms started to stand up. Something... was wrong.

"Kyou?" he called out taking his shoes off as he stepped up onto the porch. It seemed unusually dark inside for everything being open on such a bright day.

The doctor's careful steps creaked on the wooden floor beneath him as he entered the house. His throat felt dry as he took in what was around. Everything was perfect, normal as could be but what was setting him on edge was the fact that every picture, painting, and clock on the walls were upside down.

"Kyou?" he tried again, cursing mentally that his voice sounded a little shaky. It felt as if something in the shadows would reach out at any moment, reestablishing that you were, in fact, right to fear things that went bump in the night when you were a child.

"Out in back!"

The reply set a breath of relief as the dragon headed toward the sound. He passed the pantry and laundry room to see the small hallway lit up by the sunlight. The familiar back of his younger cousin in the warm sun right in his sight as the cat sat on the back porch. An odd scraping sound caught his attention. Looking over his shoulder he caught sight of a single picture, of Kyou holding up a new karate belt, slowly rotating in a complete circle, returning to its upside down position. The doctor shook his head trying to keep logic in his firm grasp. In favor for his sanity he just hurried himself out where he found a small first aid kit next to the younger, cotton and gauze speckled with red placed in a bowl.

He hurried off of the porch so he could see the boy. Several red gashes grinned over his eyebrow and tailed down, skipping his eyelid, to his cheek.

"What happened?" Hatori asked as he tilted the boy's head back to get a better look at the deep wounds that had already been treated with disinfectant and butterfly bandages.

"When I figure that out I'll tell you."

The doctor would have scolded the boy for his sharp tongue but there had been no sarcasm. Kyou was just as confused as he was as to what could have happened and spoke honestly.

"Let's... take you to get those casts off."

He helped the boy up to his feet, he looked back into the house but decided to go around. He rather have dirty socks than feel that prickling that made his skin crawl.

To Be Continued...

More creepy stuff to happen in the next chapter, now that I've got me some research material -holds up True Ghost Stories book-

Thank you for reading and wishing me good health. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cracked Webbing

Disclaimer This is a Fruits Basket fanfic, I own the FIC not the actual SERIES. If I did it would have been much darker with HaruxKyo sex in it.

Mild Warning Since I've got 2 -count them TWO- votes for lemon/lime (lime is mild sexual content while lemon is ful-blown sex -for those who do not know-) and NO votes against it, I will have something in later chapters. THEY WILL BE THOROUGHLY MARKED! If you report me I'll haunt your ass until you commit suicide or I'll just send you pictures of a very sad and distraught Kyou until the day you die. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

-...- are memories.

Chapter 7

Hatori was reluctant to say the least. When he had a nice long look at the mysterious scratches that had tore a tan face his worry deepened for his younger relative. The young adult didn't seem bothered by the fact that the marks were indeed caused by finger-nails. In fact the cat was overly mellow even when the saw removing the cast on his arm slipped and cut into his skin causing two stitches to be placed in. Physical therapy would have riled the redhead up considering he was treated so carefully to the point even he, himself, thought they were coddling the cat. It was almost as if the youth was forcing himself to remain calm, using all the practiced discipline his adopted father had tried to instill on a daily basis.

He didn't want to leave Kyou by himself, it was enough that things had happened in the hospital after the accident but now that he was out and getting better, he was still being struck by the same mysterious series of oddities. The doctor wanted to make sure someone would be with him but the only people who would willingly spend time with Kyou -both preoccupied with Akito- were too busy. So in a desperate attempt to keep at least a little close to the mending 'child', Hatori took him to several different places. One was an unique store that specialized in custom made canes, since Kyou was so adamant on not having his crutch now that the cast was off -dealing with the atrophied the best his damaged pride would let him- he now sported a cane with gold vines around the handle with a black pole. After that chore was done, they had lunch -which took much time since Kyou only picked at his food and Hatori wouldn't leave the restaurant until the cat ate a decent meal.- This followed by the purchasing of a few books, and a venture back to Kazuma's house. He had run out of time and could only drop the young man off at the front gates.

"You'll call me if something else happens," Hatori did not ask this, it was a demand.

Orange hair shifted as the redhead nodded, that was another thing that bothered the doctor; Kyou barely spoke all day. He could only give a satisfied nod and drive off with hopes that nothing bad would transpire.

Kyou on the other hand was trying his best to just wait until Hatsuharu's return. The gentle warm wind pushing and pulling at his face as he made his way back to the house he had hoped to call his home once again. He was trying so hard not to become fearful of the place where Kazuma held him up high on his shoulders, where he held him tight as he cried and screamed at the sight of the eerie stain on the kitchen wall. This place was filled with many good memories and he was going to fight to keep them that way.

His uneven pace stopped as he stood several feet away from the haven of his childhood. The sweet sent of perfume wafted on the breeze, the soft sound of the door creaking back and forth on its hinges trickling in the air. For him, it seemed as if he was at a completely different place as the tiny chimes of a music box soothed his ears as the hairs on the back of his neck tickled up straight. His freshly un-casted arm held the new books, shivering under the need to be relieved of the burden of the heavy books. But he had no plans of moving from his spot, garnet eyes watching the scene in front of him as if trying to print it to memory. He finally decided to pick up his feet and make his way into the house.

-"What are you drawing? Looks like fried eggs. You like fried eggs?"-

Kagura's voice was so prominent in his memories, most likely because she was the first person she had ever met besides Akito. His mother had such a tight collar on him. He recalled being scolded for being seen outside even if she was a Juunishi. He could still feel the sting of being struck across the face by an angry fist, his father shouting at him with such hatred and anger. His mother sobbing while she held an ice pack of his eye.

He shuffled his way up the porch steps and into the house, relieved to placed down the books on the table in the entry hallway. The house smelled of her, just like when he was a child.

-"I'm sorry Kyou," she sniffled. Her hand slipping when she readjusted the ice-pack, her long nails digging into his face decorating it with red grooves with blue and green bruises. She gave a shriek and lept back as if he had bit her.-

He had been literally thrown out of the house by his father, his tiny body tumbling in the dust. All he could do was stand up and hold his hand over his dirty-bleeding eye, watching as the door slammed shut. What had he done wrong? He didn't cry, he didn't hurt his mother and he did everything she said... so why was he...?

Kyou was snapped out of his memories as he was shoved out the front door. He felt his cheek being struck sending him tumbling down the porch steps and into the dust of the walk-way. Pulling himself up onto his good arm he watched as the door slammed itself shut quickly followed by all of the windows in the house, the thick clicking sound of the lock being slammed into place as he watched in silence, eyes wide -wondering the same questions as he had back in the days when he didn't even know how to tie his shoes. And all he could do was stand up the same way when he was so tiny and watch the house.

-----------------

Yuki shifted his weight from one foot to the other, a sack in one hand as he took in the sight of the front gates of his martial arts teacher's home. His pale fingers unfolded the small piece of paper in his hand, a number scrolled across it.

-"Yuki?" it was hard to hear him since he was whispering. "Are you sure it's okay? Maybe Hatori-nii could-"

"It's okay," the rat found himself smiling at the tone of voice the ox had, he had actually stuttered earlier in their conversation. "Akito will be mad if he finds out you called me for the reason you did... How are you holding up with /him?"

"Shihan is still speaking with him."

"That's not what I asked."

"Just a few scratches, b-but don't tell Kyou!"

The dark haired boy laughed a little, it was really cute when Haru stammered, "You're so smitten."

"I am not! Look, I gotta go, thanks Yuki, I owe you," and the phone conversation ended there.-

He thumbed the paper with the emergency contact number that Haru had given him. He found himself really hoping that Kyou could make the ox happy. Soft gray hair swished as he shook his head, that thought was a weird one and he wasn't going to let it linger. He had a promise to keep, he gave his word that he would keep an eye on the cat in his younger relative's absence. Now he just needed to get the nerve to actually see this through. It wasn't that he still hated Kyou, actually it was quite the contrary. He was discovering that he was starting to admire the cat and this confused him. His world of hating the feline was turning upside-down, being rattled and rolled into something he couldn't recognize. It set a fearful emotion deep with in, the fear of the unknown. Maybe why he was actually agreeing to this was because he wanted to figure all of this out.

He took in a breath and pushed open the gate. His body froze, he felt like he was staring at a memory. The rat could recall the night he first met Kyou, the first time the cat yelled at him and ran away declaring his ever persistent hatred. Before that though, he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful shade of orange and the pained innocence that was purely Kyou. Someone that only wanted to have a friend, to understand why everyone hated him even though he had done nothing wrong. It was like seeing that boy once more, the odd sent in the air, tickling his nose like it had when they had their first encounter. Yuki could tell by the way the redhead's body stiffened, his entrance did not go unnoticed. He stepped fully through the tall gates, shutting them behind him.

"Um, Haru asked me to come over and tell you he'll be a day or two," he tried to strike up a conversation.

Amethyst eyes narrowed, the cat wouldn't move. He stocked forward a still being able to become irritated, finding safety in the familiar emotion, "Look, you could at least reply-"

"NO! DON'T!" Kyou twisted around, a hand over his eye, the small wounds starting to bleed once more. He held up a hand, terrified, "Don't come any closer, it'll get mad-"

Yuki barely had enough time to look confused when a chair come flying out of a window, breaking the glass. The metal and clothed piece of furniture spiraled through the air, smacking into Kyou with in a blink of an eye. The impact making a thick sound from metal striking flesh.

To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

Cracked Webbing

Disclaimer This is a Fruits Basket fanfic, I own the FIC not the actual SERIES. If I did it would have been much darker with HaruxKyo sex in it.

Mild Warning A THOROUGHLY MARKED lemon/lime will be in later chapters. If you report me I'll haunt your ass until you commit suicide or I'll just send you pictures of a very sad and distraught Kyou until the day you die. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

-...- are memories.

Chapter 8

The only thing that he could feel at the moment was the chill in the air, the strong sting throbbed but was numb as his purple eyes watched the white and black tiled floor. His head hurt, or at least it would have if the emotional pain did not over ride it. He was still trying to figure out what had happened, why he was crying in the middle of the desolate hallway with out a sob to even shake his shoulders.

-"KYOU!" Yuki had lunged forward ripping the chair off of the unmoving cat. He reached down, his long fingers brushing through unusually soft hair, tenderly revealing a red wound that seeped and glittered in the yellow sun. He dug into his pocket for his cell phone, his hand brushing by the broad shoulders of his cousin coming up slick with blood. He dialed a number as he frantically tore open the shirt, the fabric ripping away to reveal a hole that was punched into tan flesh and strong muscle by the leg of the chair. Cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder he fought off his shirt, wadding up the pale blue fabric as he cursed that the line was not being picked up. He ripped some of Kyou's shirt and wrapped the torn fabric around the injured head. The rat pressed as much pressure he could to the hole that oozed thick crimson as his other hand snatched up the phone when Hatori's voice finally responded.

"Hatori!" He nearly screamed hoping his loud voice would wake the redhead, "Kyou just got hit by a chair!"

"What?"

"I mean it came flying at him and he's hurt! Ha-" he stopped, something moved in the corner of his vision. In hopes it was Kazuma and Hatsuharu coming home early he nearly dropped his phone turning, his purple gaze was filled with the sight of a feminine hand coming down striking hard. The cell phone clattered to the graveled drive way as he was struck once more, the fingernails digging into the soft tissue around his eye. He remembered he had given a scream before a tin garden pale was thrown at him, the sharp pain causing his vision to blur as it grew dark.

When he had woken he had been tucked in a bed, his vision only half with a medical eye patch over his wounded optical. He nearly flew out of the room running fully into Hatori, the dragon trying to keep him calm as he asked about Kyou.

"He's fine, he's fine," the elder of the two stroked mousy gray hair in attempts to sooth. "He's currently resting."

"I-I need to see him!"-

Now here he was outside the cat's room. His heart sank when he first came, the sounds of Hatsuharu's worried voice prominent. The near frantic talk was muffled behind the door before it came to sobs. Haru was crying, Yuki couldn't keep Kyou safe and he couldn't help but blame himself. He always found it painful when the ox cried. Those gray eyes shimmering with tears...

-"I hit Kyou!" The tiny boy sobbed into the rat's chest.-

------------

Haru held Kyou tightly. When he had seen the redhead asleep, once more laying upon the sterile sheets of the hospital he couldn't hold it in anymore. The fear that had built up since the accident compacted to the point that it had burst forth.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he shouted at no one in particular. "Why the hell are you doing this to him! He's already the 'cat' and you have to torture him even more with things that can't been seen and only felt through /pain! Leave him alone you fucking asshole! Just leave him alone!"

A small sound came from the one on the bed. Red eyes slowly flickered open as Kyou looked to the scorce of what was being so noisy, causing his already throbbing head to hurt even more.

"Haru?" He sounded drowsy, even to himself.

All thoughts of sleep and disturbances were wiped from his mind when he was pulled into a firm embrace. The ox let out thick sobs. He had done it again, just like when he was a child he had caused the cat to hurt, it was his fault. If he had just stayed, ignored Akito and kept his promise to never leave the redhead ever again then none of this would have ever happened. If he hadn't broken his promise…

-"-but you promised!" The young cat shouted as Kazuma picked him up trying to stop a fight from escalating.-

"I'm sorry, Kyou," he pulled back, face red from the tears. "I should have been there, I should have-"

"Shut up," a garnet set of eyes were soft as a tan hand came up to tangle in a mesh of black and white hair. Haru's head was guided down to have his cheek rest against a bare chest, his ear pressed against flesh. The sound of the heart beating with in setting an ever so small state of peace with in.

"Kyou I really am-"

"I know," his voice was soothing. He hated seeing Haru cry, he always had. "Haru? Where's Yuki?"

"Hatori-nii went to check up on him, his eye was-"

"What?" red eyes darkened, his voice still low as his younger cousin looked up at him from their position. 

"I was told," he pulled up into a sitting position on the bed, face still wet but his nerves calmed. "that he had passed out next to you, his eye was scratched but nothing serious."

Kyou stroked the ox's hair, his mind taking in the last events. The redhead had speculations as to what was going on, now they were a bit firmer, and with all the crazy things that have been happening he had to remain calm, think this through rationally. He had to keep his head on straight and think up a plan, 'it' was already moving to the point of hurting those around him and even though his dislike for Yuki could only be compared to his hatred of leeks he would not stand for this to continue.

"Haru?"

"Hn?"

He gave Hatsuharu's head a shove causing the youth the bob a little from the semi-playful act, "I need my cane."

----------

"Will you get a grip already?" Kyou opened the door to the hospital room, his arm in a sling, head bandaged once more with the striking white of gauze. Hatsuharu was rubbing at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, his other hand had a tight grip on the back of the rather gothic shirt that was obviously Haru's considering you could see a pale chest under the ox's open jacket. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and it was just a lot of stitches, besides Yuki did his best to-"

Yuki's head snapped up to look at the redhead. Kyou was actually saying something positive about him? But he couldn't-

"God damn it," he groaned sounding with a mixture of disbelief he actually said such a thing, unease of getting caught by the person he was talking about, and panic of seeing people crying. The garnet eyed youth gave a defeated sigh, he had nothing to say to them, nothing to comfort them with besides... "I'm hungry."

"I'll cook!" Haru sounded rather panicked yet so ready to do what he said he would do.

Kyou gave a tired smile, "Alright, but for right now... I think we should... talk." He gave a pointed look to the rat across the way from him, "And I mean all of us."

-----------

Akito was not happy, then again he was very rarely pleased with anything and everything. His dark eyes fixed on the tranquil garden outside the windowsill he lazily draped his arms over, his head resting against the fine silk of the brightly colored kimono that coated his body. He had been glad that Kyou was being harmed, the details of each and every fright was a delicious nectar that he drank with greed. But today his precious Yuki had been harmed as well, he had hissed and threw a vase at the wall shouting at the family doctor that it was all the cat's fault and the dragon told him otherwise. Hatori actually spoke back, assuring him that there was no way for Kyou to have done such a thing in his unconscious state. He hated to admit it, but he had to agree that it was physically impossible for the things to happen that Yuki had told the dragon. Even though it was, hearsay, Akito knew that Yuki wouldn't lie, the mousy little rat was never capable of saying such falsities to the dragon, and Hatori found it pointless to say anything but the truth.

His dark hair shifted as a sweet breeze pushed at his silky-stiff locks. He knew more than people would give him credit for, he would throw his tantrums trying to keep them all close to him even if he had to instill it upon fear. There were... things, that they just could not handle if they knew the complexity of the Sohma family, their lives were already hell enough. In a twisted way he wanted them to be happy, even Kyou. That's why he had made the decision he had.

The door behind him slid open, an elderly woman on her knees bent over, her hands touching the floor as her head full of gray bowed low, "You called for me, Akito-sama?"

"Yes," he did not move, the hatred for himself writhing like the poisonous snake he was sure he would be seen as. "I need you to call someone for me from the outside." He pulled back to stand up straight and look at the woman with detachment. She might have been gifted with the last name of Sohma, but he would never see anyone besides the Juunishi as his family. His honeyed voice was barely heard as the fingers of his hand ghosted over the frame of the window, "I must have Kyou come home a little early."

To Be Continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the delay, had two graduations and father's day to deal with, and next week I have to go to a wedding. So I'll be gone for a little bit next week. I'll try to catch up and maybe post a little extra to make up for my future absence.

Enjoy.

Cracked Webbing

Disclaimer This is a Fruits Basket fanfic, I own the FIC not the actual SERIES. If I did it would have been much darker with HaruxKyo sex in it.

Mild Warning A THOROUGHLY MARKED lemon/lime will be in later chapters. If you report me I'll haunt your ass until you commit suicide or I'll just send you pictures of a very sad and distraught Kyou until the day you die. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

-...- are memories.

Chapter 9

It had been a while, a long while since a group of Sohma clan members showed up at the hospital's front desk. It had been too long since he last saw Kyou, the cat being forced into a car that sped away. He lost count of the days that passed since he had begged for Akito to let him be by the cat's side. The head of the family had beaten him with a harsh furry that he couldn't understand. He had shouted at Haru about things he couldn't understand, they seemed so random from how Akito knew more than people thought to how Kyou is finally safe. All he remembered was even though he was hit and cut he was still pleading, still trying to make the man understand how badly he needed to be with the cat. He had lost consciousness at some point, he wasn't sure, but when he woke he had the familiar sent of Kyou around him. The bi-colored youth was in Kazuma's house, nestled in the bed that would forever have the subtle sent of the one he loved. He was alone, yet Kyou was so close. He had tried countless times to gain permission to see Kyou and had failed, he then snuck into the inner sanctum of the Sohma complex each time being caught before he could get to the small place that held the cat.

Now all he could do was wait, wait until Akito would drop his guard and he could steal away the redhead. He already started to hear tails from other family members as to odd sounds in the night. Cries and sobs, air that was perfumed with a haunting melody of comfort, sorrow and fear. Momiji had once come to school looking pale, jumping when ever a sudden sound was made. He had tried to ask what had happened and all the rabbit could do was stare at him with distant eyes. The next day he seemed fine as if nothing had happened, but Haru knew his young cousin well. The boy was hiding something. He was currently trying to figure out what could cause such a reaction when he walked into the yard that he couldn't quite recognize. A gentle breeze caused his stomach to twist in disgust from the thick sent of rot.

Covering his nose, he twisted around finding that he had no idea where he had come from and there was no exit at sight. The garden like area held sprigs of bamboo, a small pond, lush grass, and a walk way made out of small stones with some larger ones making a pathway to what almost looked like a hut. Haru, continued to scan the area finding a strange chill rake through his senses. There were no birds, no bugs, no sound only him and the dying stench.

Something dropped, as if he had been holding it. The round object bounced, its green color softened by the sunlight, the yellow swirls melding into the golden day. Grey eyes watched as it lurched forward, the bounces lessening until it was in a roll. His body froze as tiny tan hands picked it up. Words stuck in his throat at the sight of the little boy in front of him. He couldn't be any older than four, the ball just as big as his head as he held it to his chest. Red eyes seemed unhappy, the orange hair pushed in an unfelt breeze.

"K-Kyou," he breathed was the boy ran off.

"No! Kyou wait!" He didn't know why he chased after the boy, he was much to young to be the cat he cared for, but he needed to know; know something that didn't even have a question to it.

--------

After Kyou was taken away Yuki was determined to find out what the cat wanted to talk about. It had to be important if he was going to be civil with him the way he was. He had tried to talk to Kazuma and see if the man knew anything but the devastated father was lucky if he didn't run into walls he was so depressed let alone think. All the rat could get out of the martial arts instructor was the fact that when he came home there had been some unusual books that he believed that Kyou had purchased. He had collected said books and was still currently thumbing through their macabre pages. Every single one was a collection of ghost stories that stemmed from foul deaths and curses.

He wasn't stupid, far from it, he was starting to piece together the hidden message that the cat could never convey. The amethyst eyed youth was creating a script for the events that had happened in the hospital and out. He just needed a more 'professional' opinion. So thus, he had spoken with many paranormal investigators, each one playing off what he had to say as things that can be easily explained; Someone swinging down a rock tied to a rope from the roof of the hospital to break the window. Perfume in the air vents of the room and Hatsuharu's cologne was stronger than it, unexplained sounds came from a frequency that Kyou could hear that human's typically couldn't, and hallucinations done in by the medication he was on teamed with insomnia.

Yuki was tempted to punch the last paranormal investigator that told him the same theory. They were all quacks that had no idea what the hell they were doing. It was trying to explain a color to someone who has been blind since birth and he was more than frustrated.

He kicked a rock that clacked and clunked against the sidewalk. It was very late and he didn't want to go home. Shigure was still brooding because he was missing the one person he got the most entertainment from, and Tohru... Tohru needed time to herself so that she could recover from the fact that she may never see one of her best friends ever again. That left him here -in the middle of an empty street- trying to figure out what to do. He wanted to help, help them all. Shigure; who allowed him such little freedom but gave him a home that was a sanctuary from the Sohma's main house, Tohru; she had healed him, nursed his bloodied psyche and broken spirit, and... Kyou; he always had his reasons to be mean, to have his temper and squabble, but when push came to shove he was there for Yuki they were...

The rat stopped in his meandering steps, he finally figured it out. The concept blind-siding him on this idol Tuesday, the reason why he picked on the cat, why he pushed and shoved verbally and physically. He smiled sadly, he should have realized it much earlier on.

"He's the brother I always wanted but could never accept," he spoke it out loud as if his words would etch them into stone.

"No, I'm telling you that paranormal investigators have no idea what they're talking about."

Yuki's attention snapped over to two people walking down the street on the opposite side of the road. There was a tall woman, odd build with short brown hair that spiked in the back with bangs that framed her face, by her accent she was American. Beside her was a boy that was a few inches shorter than himself and looked pretty ordinary for a Japanese youth. He strained to hear their conversation, not caring that he was being rude by staring at them.

The tomboy shoved her hands in her jean pockets as they stopped under a street light, Yuki could see the scars on her shoulders, most likely self inflicted.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you just come to me if you have any questions?"

"But I didn't want to bother you with this," the boy's voice was very tender, soft. "Besides don't you think it's weird to ask the person you want to help /for/ help?"

The woman gave a growling sigh and slumped her shoulders, head hanging. Yuki gave a small smile, the air he felt around them kind of reminded him of Kyou and Hatsuharu. With that thought, he was comfortable to approach them. Looking both ways before crossing the little traveled road, he made his way over.

"Excuse me," he called, stepping up onto the side walk a several feet away from them.

"Yes?" the boy looked at him with green eyes showing that he was half foreigner himself.

"Um," great, now he needed to word this with out sounding like a complete weirdo. "I... was hoping you could..."

"Sorry, I can't break curses," this time it was the woman who spoke.

He looked at her with shock in his eyes, she shoved her hands into her pockets and looked at him with hard hazel eyes. She was daring him to do something, he wasn't sure what it was but she really did seem the tougher of the two of them.

"That's not- I mean-" He took a breath, "Look, I know it's rude but I over heard you and I need to figure something out. Lend me some of your time and I'll leave you alone."

-------------

The rotting smell was gone from the air now, the wind taking it away from him. He had lost the child image of Kyou and now he was even more lost than he ever was and now it was dark. This was an area in the Sohma house that he had no idea even existed. It was calm and peaceful despite the fact that there were still no birds or bugs to make even the slightest of noise. It was a disturbing tranquility that nipped at his ears like hidden whispers. There was something... wrong.

He leaned against a wall, trying to figure out which way to go now when a scream ripped through the silence. It became muffled and he quickly moved in the direction it had came from. There was a small building, similar to the hut that he had first seen. There were sounds of struggle and gagged screams. The smell of burn flesh coming from a window.

Haru stole away under the window, slowly peeking up so that he could see into the darkness. A single candle washed the room in a burn amber glow. His breath caught in his throat as he watched several grown men hold Kyou down on his side, the yukata the youth was wearing was open and pulled up to reveal his hip and thigh where his underwear had been cruelly torn open to expose soft flesh. The ox was horrified at the sight of the leather roll in the cat's mouth as he struggled when Akito plunged a red hot knife into his skin cutting fine lines, tiny lines with agonizing position.

"I don't know why you struggle Kyou," Akito pulled the knife out of its seared mark to reheat it over the candle. "This will be the last time and then everything will be all better. No one else will get hurt because of you."

He continued along with his torture, the two toned boy outside too shocked to move. Haru was screaming in his head to move, to do something, he had martial arts training, he could just jump in there and take care of all of them and grab his love. But he couldn't move, couldn't...

The head of the Sohma clan dug his hand onto a pouch, handing the knife to someone beside him. The glittering ash he pulled out was as dark as ink. His face split into a very twisted smirk as he ground the fist full of ash into the wounds he had just inflicted. Kyou screamed again while biting down on the leather roll in his mouth, tears of pain gliding down his face.

Once he was done, Akito stood up, that grotesque smile on his face still there, people shuffling out of the small hut as he spoke, "You asked before what this was for, so I'll let you know now." He leaned over taking the leather roll from Kyou's mouth, the teeth imprints hideously deep. Dark eyes looked from the leather down to the one on the floor, "It's so you keep your curse to yourself. I can't allow it when someone else of the family gets hurt because they just are next to you, now can I? Because of you, Yuki was hurt, and because you were so insistent on running around in the 'outside' people who should never know are suspicious of our little secret." The sickly young man exited the room with a sing-song, "Have a nice life monster."

It was a while before Haru could find his voice, he reached through the bamboo bars of the window wishing he could touch the one that had yet to move.

"Kyou," he cursed to himself for the whisper, everyone had left, they were gone now. He called out louder this time, his voice cracking at first, "K-Kyou!"

The cat's shoulders tensed before his hands came up to cover his ears. Haru watched, his eyes stinging as the redhead curled up, "Shut up, I don't want to hear him anymore..."

"No, Kyou, look over here," he tried again.

"Leave me alone, you already took everything away," he was a tighter ball now, the freshly carved flesh coming into better light. Haru's anger snapping, black narrowed his eyes at the kanji of the word 'cursed' primitively tattooed to /his/ cat.

He grabbed the bamboo and pulled while crushing it, it splintered under his brute strength. He systematically tore the bars off of the window that caged his beloved. Climbing in through the window he stormed over to the one on the floor. Bending over he lifted the redhead up by the shoulders. Red eyes were wide as the ox just held him there, eyes drinking in his sight. A tan hand grabbed a hold of a pale wrist, his hand was shoved against Kyou's head, the feline's grip on his wrist was joined with another hand. The redhead ignored the pain of his hip and thigh as his leg shook from being stood on so soon after the trauma it took.

"Haru, Haru, you're here," he needed this, the contact, the feel, the touch, the sent, the sound, everything that was Hatsuharu.

"Kyou," black watched the redhead as tears rolled down from eyes clamped shut. The room smelled disgusting, there were odd scrawls on the walls and by the looks of Kyou's arms chest from the opened yukata, there were many infected gouges and slashes that were the source of the smell of rot.

His fingers slightly tightened in orange locks pulling Kyou closer, his lips met quivering ones, his tongue gaining easy access since the redhead was so greedy for contact. As he kissed the one he loved he picked Kyou up in bridal style. When he pulled away he kissed a tan forehead, arms wrapping around his shoulder and torso.

"Let's get you out of here," his grey eyes darkened. Not even the seven hells had a chance of pulling Kyou from him now.

To Be Continued... 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry, introducing some new characters, but trust me they are crutial for the story, that's the only reason they are there. Tell me if you like them or not after a chapter or two.

Cracked Webbing

Disclaimer This is a Fruits Basket fanfic, I own the FIC not the actual SERIES. If I did it would have been much darker with HaruxKyo sex in it.

Mild Warning A THOROUGHLY MARKED lemon/lime will be in later chapters. If you report me I'll haunt your ass until you commit suicide or I'll just send you pictures of a very sad and distraught Kyou until the day you die. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

-...- are memories.

Chapter 10

The woman knew much, too much. Her eyes could see something that he could never and it bothered Yuki. Hazel eyes pierced through him like a mirror of himself gazing back. A cracking thunder overhead sent a tingle up the rat's spine as he seemed to be at a stand off with the woman. Large rain drops came down, shattering against the leaves of the trees that sparsed and lined the empty road. What she had said made his core shiver, what was worse was that the words she spoke, the way she said them with such confidence and knowing... he couldn't deny the fact that he knew she was right. The young man beside her acted as if this had happened day in and day out, nothing was wrong so he looked between the two of them some what clueless.

"Come on Rakku, we should head home," the woman turned and started to walk, the young man on her heels.

"W-wait! You never said what I could do about it!" Yuki shouted, his feet picking up into a jog to catch up with them.

"That's because an armature shouldn't do /anything," her pace quickened as Rakku silently watched her in a concerned.

"But Rizumu," the black haired youth spoke up before the Sohma could. "Isn't there something we could do?"

The woman gave a heavy sigh as they entered a residential area, her hand digging into her jean pocket to pull out some house keys, "Rakku..." She looked at him for a moment before stopping by a walk way and handed him the keys, "I'd like some coffee. Could you start making some?"

"Sure!" He chimed before he turned to Yuki with a bright smile, "Hope to see you again soon." With that he sped his way into a dimly lit house.

Soon as the door closed Rizumu turned her hard gaze on the boy, "You're fucking lucky Rakku asked."

Yuki's own eyes narrowed into a dangerous warning. He needed to know how to help Kyou, "I'll be thankful after Kyou's cured."

"...," she sighed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. One hand was placed on her hip and the other scratched at her head, her hair put up in a simple high pony tail was ruined by the action, "I can't... help a lot, but I can do some things. So... uh... what you need to do is talk to this 'friend' of yours about what I said earlier, make sure he understands and then head over here."

"Why can't you just tell me what needs to be done and I can do it myself?"

"You don't get it. You can't /fuck/ with this kind of stuff with out risking more than just-"

"Who the hell are you and why are you talking to /my/ girl?" a dark voice spoke from behind Yuki.

The rat twisted around with wide eyes, he hadn't sensed anyone coming. The glare he got dared him to open his mouth just to invite a fist to come and break teeth. Those eyes nearly glowed with red hatred, purple hair barely shone in the porch light. There was another man behind the vicious one with the shaggy rat-tailed hair. This one had a visor for sunglasses even in the dead of night, brown hair nice and neat with a trench coat.

"Hey guys," Rizumu raised a hand. "This is... Uh..."

"Just met him?" the taller man's voice was soothing but held more secrets than the darkness.

The purple haired man snapped forward like a cobra, his nose close to Yuki's, those haunting eyes promising something that only nightmares are made of. His breath was hot as he snarled before he pulled back just as fast as he had come. His hand grabbed Rizumu's and he started to tug her towards the house with a barked, "Play with your fucking friend when the sun's up."

"Wait! We-"

"Don't worry, Fuorute always is over protective even though she's my wife too," the un-named man chuckled.

"Huh?"

"I'm Buruzu," the man started to walk at a wide stride pace. "Come, looks like we have some things to discuss. It's not often my wife tries to make a friend."

------------------------

Haru could only thank his lucky stars for his ability to carry his cat out of there unnoticed. He had wrapped Kyou up in his coat, covering his bright orange hair with the white fur that lined the collar of the long tailed jacket. He had only ran, not knowing his direction, stopping only to hide behind a corner as someone passed by. But he had managed to smuggle out through a hole in the fence and into the streets of Tokyo. He kept moving, his only thoughts were to get to somewhere safe, a place that was untouched by Sohma eyes. When he was sure he was good and lost once again he found the nearest hotel and used some of his savings to check in not making an excuse as he got an odd look from the receptionist.

The red fibers of the carpet seemed to catch on his soles of his boots as he tried to calm his panicked heart in his long strides, reading the numbers on the doors as he went. When he came across the right one he opened the door in a fluid motion, stepped in and nearly crushed the doorframe with how hard he slammed the door. Tired red eyes watched him, half open as he made his way to the bed and gently placed the feline down. Arms around his neck refused to let go when he tried to stand back up.

"Kyou," Hatsuharu's hands came up to grip wrists, grimacing when he felt a sticky wetness that was settled on a wound. "You need to let go so I can go to the store and-"

Red eyes were distant, staring into something he couldn't see. With a kiss to skin, Haru pulled back, "I'll be right back, I swear to you."

"No, Haru," Kyou's gaze focused back to 'reality'. His voice was shaky, "D-don't leave again, not with out me."

The ox frowned a little, Kyou was barely dressed let alone in any physical condition to go out. But to be truthful he was scared of leaving the cat behind, something bad always happened. So he nodded and started to pick the cat back up into his arms.

"I can walk... just lend me your shoulder... and coat."

Haru smiled and nodded. It hurt to see him so strong after being abused, but he also felt somewhat... proud.

To Be Continued... 


End file.
